For the most part, computer games are distributed using physical media, such as compact discs (CDs) or digital versatile discs (DVDs). However, the growth in Internet use has made digital distribution of games more desirable. The lower costs of digital distribution over a computer network versus distribution using physical medium can only be expected to further drive the growth of the digital distribution channel. A growing number of games are now available through digital downloads, either as an alternative to physical medium or as the exclusive distribution channel for the game.
Currently, game portals on the Internet provide online distribution of games. These game portals store games and provide them to players accessing the game portals. Games can be downloaded to the player's gaming device, either as stand alone applications or to be played using an existing program, such as a web browser. The same game can be stored and provided by a number of game portals.